The Life of Pika, a Melee Participant
by Aryelweb
Summary: Things are changing at the Melee stadium, but are they for good? Edited title
1. The Beginning

Hello peeps, welcome to the first chapter of a 1 Melee Life: Pikachu! Hope you like da story!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, sadly. All I did was give separate names to the different colours of characters you can get, so technically they aren't mine either. Even Daisy. T.T OK, so I made up the Yellow Team, oh, and the Pika Team, but no one in there belongs to me.

And neither does the cancan.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Pikachu was very, very annoyed.

No, very, very, _very_ annoyed.

He would have yelled, 'Pika chu!' at the person who invented the metal device stuck underneath his chin, a small microchip (It was, in fact, Dr Mario), and he did… and it came out as a very rude word. Embarrassed, Pikachu had hidden under Dr Mario's desk.

For the thing was an auto-translator.

It was fixed and wired the night before, so instead of speaking Pika-ish, Pikachu could now speak English like everyone else… except for maybe Yoshi, who had just gone in for surgery. The last Jigglypuff and a couple of Pichus had already had their surgery for the microchip.

So, the others, now scarred for life, had an idea of what Jigglypuff actually was singing about. Graphic romance. Between her and Articuno, who had also signed up for the new Smash Bros Melee, but disappeared mysteriously after Jigglypuff's surgery. Rumour had it that he had signed up to be a pokemon that emerged randomly from pokeballs.

Pikachu was also annoyed that Ash Ketchum has signed him up for this stupid thing.

Six months ago now.

Ash Ketchum had also Mysteriously Disappeared.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Just at that minute, Melanie came into the dormitory, a room the Pikachus all shared. Melanie was the pokemon, another Pikachu, who unsuspecting humans (that had no idea that Smash Bros is REAL – which it isn't. Dammit.) accidentally chose while being Pikachu, and playing the Green Team – basically a Pikachu with a green hat.

'You're not going to believe this!' she groaned, flopping onto her bed. 'We're facing Grizzelda and Adult Link tomorrow.'

Grizelda was a normal Zelda, but in a… you guessed it, green dress.

'What's so bad about that?' That's what comes out when Pikachu, the normal, yellow, undecorated Pikachu, tries to say 'pika pika!'

'They're level NINE!' moaned Melanie. 'The highest levels we've ever faced – even me – are level THREES and suddenly they turn round and go – oh no, you must get your pika-butts kicked by Grizzy and Linksie!'

Pikachu made a funny noise. The kind of noise you make when trying not to laugh. 'GRIZZY and LINKSIE! The HELL?'

Melanie grinned, for once. 'Yup, my nicknames for them!'

Pikachu tried not to wince and think about the battle tomorrow, but he needed to know some things first. 'Where are we fighting?'

Melanie's smile vanished as she became serious. 'At Hyrule Castle, the ruins we fight in, really,' she replied. 'We've fought melees there before, so we have an advantage… but since it's their home, they can too. Let's go through our advantages. What's the number one rule?'

Pikachu recited, as he had many times before: 'If getting beaten to a pulp, flee to the underground thing with the floating island thing underneath the ruins thing so you don't go blasting off again… thing. So if they try to Smash us upwards, we just get squished against the dirt ceiling. Ouch.'

'And how do we manage to get THEM off, when we can't blast them off?'  
'We do side smashes so they go blasting off to the side… if their percentage has gone up enough, of course.'

Melanie nodded. 'And what is the number one rule about Regains?' (A/N: A Regain is what I call the up+B attacks that you use when you've jumped twice and can't get up to the platform/edge you're trying to go on. Like Pikachu does the agility, Sheik and Zelda teleport, Link swings his sword round, etc. Jigglypuff… sings…)

'Never attack them after they do a Regain and they miss the edge of the course, because then, after being attacked, they can jump and Regain again and mostly succeed with getting back onto the course.' (A/N: This has happened to me. The wire people whacked me after I did an up+B attack, and then, even though I was still in the air, I could do attacks in the air and another up+B. I got onto the ledge, BTW.)

'Good,' Melanie nodded again. 'And wha-'

At that moment, Teddy, a Pikachu with a red cap (for the Red Team), came in. 'Hey, Greens, heard you were facing da Nines tomorrow!'

Melanie chewed the inside of her cheek in annoyance. Teddy was often very hyper, and wasn't afraid to make a fool of himself in public. Since he was on the Red Team, he was often partnered up with different Reds, while, as the Pika Team, Melanie and Pikachu were always on the same team, except for when Greenie managed to persuade Falcon to let her do a normal Melee.

The Red Team and the Green Team, (the latter of which the Pika Team was a part of, though it was not like a normal pair in the team) were allies, and enemies with the Blue Team and the newly formed Yellow Team, though the Yellow Team and the Green Team got along better than with their supposed allies, and the Management was reviewing letting _them_ be allies. 'But if that happens,' Melanie had said when the notice was posted up on the board, concerning the debate. 'We might have to fight Teddy one day.'

Not that Teddy was bothered, he was more friendly with his fellow Reds than with the Pika Team.

'You'd better get some training in!' said Teddy.

Melanie groaned for the third time.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

'I really hate this,' said a Peach with chestnut hair, red crown, and a yellow dress. 'I'm always the dummy for training, unless you include Lilac-' the Peach in a purple dress. '- And Whitney.' The Peach with a white crown and dress, also Dr Mario's assistant. 'The others think they're too good, and are off fighting Samus or whatever.'

'Stay quiet!' roared Dr Mario, in charge of the training grounds. Today the training grounds simulated Great Bay, Termina, because someone else had already taken Hyrule. 'You're meant to shut up and let 'em bash you, unless they say otherwise. Do you want a Cruel Melee?'

Daisy chose to stay quiet, because the Dr always chastised her when she said yes. At least _you_ could fight the wire people, and not the other way round. Most of the time.

'I wish Tingle would piss off,' said Lilac thoughtfully, looking up at the man in green with the red balloon. Melanie, sitting on top of the balloon, was forcing Tingle downwards, before the balloon finally popped.

'Hey!' said Daisy. 'If I keep kicking in the air, I can hover! Can you, can you do the can can, can you do the can can, can-'

'I SAID SHADDUP!'

'Aww.'

The turtle, at this moment, disappeared into the water.

'That moon's getting awfully close,' Whitney overcame her silence. At that moment, Melanie pushed her into the water. Whitney immediately did a Regain, stabbing Pikachu with the umbrella, and managed to get back onto the platform. 'There are SKELETON FISH down there!'

'The moon!' Lilac winced.

The moon, with bloodshot eyes, was stopped by four weird giants, and pushed back into the sky.

'Cool!' said Pikachu.

'Will you all SHUT UP?'

'NEVER!'

'YOU WANT AN ASPRIN!'

'Ooh, yes please!'

'… Dammit.'

'Does anyone know how Yoshi has gone?' asked Daisy.

'He just came out of surgery. It was a success, by the way,' replied Lilac.

'Can we start now?' asked Dr Mario.

The girls, except for Melanie, grumbled an agreement.

'OK… START NOW!'

Melanie and Pikachu jumped into action, proceeding to beat the shit out of the girls. Since every single Melee participant had had their shots, none felt much pain when they were beaten up, except for a little bit.

Melanie, crouched on Tingle's balloon, leapt off suddenly onto Lilac below, instantly electrocuting her with a Smash attack, increasing Lilac's already high percentage as she exploded off the side of the course, before reincarnating, grumbling, in the "Heaven" above, flashing slightly. The flashing faded, before Pikachu took over to beat the crap out of her.

'Wait!' shrilled Melanie. Pikachu stopped.

'What is it now?' said Dr Mario, exasperated.

'Can we put the speed to times two, and the girls on evade?'

The "Peaches" happily agreed to evade the pokemon.

'And can you give me a baseball bat?'

The Peaches eyed one another. 'Damn it!' Whitney whispered.

'That it?'

'Yes, thanks Dr Mario.'

'No prob,' with a wicked and slightly evil grin, Dr Mario pressed the start button. He couldn't help laughing at what happened:

'Ooh, ooh ooh!'  Every time a Peach jumped away they made that noise. All they did was jump.

Pikachu and Melanie hurrying across at twice their normal speed, at what looked like the speed of light. Melanie occasionally scoring a home run with her bat.

Because it was all moving so fast, Dr Mario stifled his giggles in the control room of the training lab.

Ten minutes later, panting, Melanie agreed with Dr Mario that they should stop. Lilac and Whitney were covered in bruises from the bat, and Daisy was puffed from running all the time. Dr Mario put the speed back to default, and came inside what used to be Termina (now a blank, white room), and gave the Peaches a potion each, which healed all of their bruises and tiredness from the training.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

'It's dark outside,' Melanie stated the obvious as they exited the lab. Pikachu was glad when the dinner bell finally rang, and Melanie and Pikachu went inside the great hall for food. They seated themselves in their usual, every day place of the Green Team's table, coloured… you guessed it, green. On Pikachu's left was Link, and on Melanie's right was Yoshi, recovered from surgery.

Letting a nervous Pikachu talk to a smirking Link, Melanie talked to Yoshi. 'How did it go?' she asked.

Instead of getting the typical cute sound, she got an unusual cute voice replying: 'It was good. But when I went into the manager's room – you know, the one with the metal detecters? – you should have SEEN the dark looks the security gave me.'

Melanie giggled. 'Happened to me too,' she smiled, fingering the metal device under her chin.

'So,' said Pikachu to Link. 'Why are you, on Green Team, fighting with Grizzelda, also on Green Team, against me and Melanie, ALSO on Green Team?'

Looking smug, Link replied, 'Technically, you're on Pika Team.'

'I'm sitting at this table!'

'OK, so maybe you ARE on Green Team – anyway, the Manager is going to resort every single Team based on relationships and fighting skills. And Level. To even out the competitiveness and winning streaks – all the level nines – except for me and Griz – are in Blue Team, you know? So, that's why all the Teams are going to be fighting each other in the next few days.'

'Even though – speaking as a level three – you are going to FLATTEN us tomorrow? We'll be lucky if we don't die!'

'You have had your shots?'

Pikachu nodded.

'You won't die then. The shots you got when you came prevents you from gaining any permanent damage – including death – via combat within a ten mile radius from the satellite tower. And it prevents serious pain, too.'

'Oh… but that's not going to stop you whipping our butts.'

'I know.'

Silence as Link digged into his mashed potatoes. Pikachu gingerly bit into his onigiri, and glanced at Melanie on his right, still happily chatting to Yoshi. 'Does this mean that there's a chance we won't be on the Pikachu Team any-'

'No, you keep your status at your People Teams. Just maybe not with your same partner. I'm always with Griz, except for the People battles.'

'But Melanie's my permanent partner…' what Pikachu had been told at the beginning of the year didn't make sense. He had been told that it was just because he was on the Pikachu team that he was always permanently with Melanie. He told Link that.

'You must have missed something – you get a permanent Colour partner – except maybe not any longer – and a Really Permanent People partner. You've got Melanie for both. I've got Griz for Colour, and Zinc for People.'

Zinc looked exactly the same as Link, except he was a Blue.

'… How come I didn't realise this for the whole six months I was here?'

'Because you're really dumb?' butted in Melanie.

'?'

'See what I mean? Oh, hi Griz.'

'Hi Melanie.'

'Hi Link.'

'NOW you notice me.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Stuff.'

'OK.'

The end of dinner bell rang, and everyone stood up to make for their dormitories, Pikachu's head buzzing with thought.

ACK! A CLICHÉ! Eh, anyway, hope you likey da story! Next Chappie will be the fight in Hyrule!

And what I meant by People teams – Pikachu Team is a People team with Pikachus, and Samus team is a team with Samuses. Know what I mean?

Good.

R+R.


	2. Part 1: The fight

Chapter 2: The Fight.

Disclaimer: See first chapter or die.

This chappie contains spoilers for Ocarina of Time. The Verrry End of OOC.

'SO!' Dr Mario's voice boomed out on Hyrule Castle's ruin. 'I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A BLOODY GOOD BREKKY AND SLEEP! OR ELSE YOU'LL GET FLATTENED TODAY.'

'We're going to get flattened anyway,' grumbled Melanie.

'SO, THE FIGHT BEGINS IN…'

Pikachu was near the small shelter, and on the roof above him was Link. On a small pillar was Melanie, and finally, a few yards from her, underneath the two floors, was Grizzelda, in a bright green dress as usual. She was muttering and tugging on the material.

'THREE.'

Pikachu swallowed anxiously and hoped his breakfast (consisting of egg, bacon, toast and vegemite) wouldn't come back up.

The referee – Dr Mario, counted down.

'TWO.'

Sparks played across his face, as he eyed the ceiling on which Link was standing, poised to stick Pikachu with his sword.

'ONE.'

Melanie winced, and Pikachu swallowed his nerves again.

'GO!'

The whistle blew.

'HOLY CRAP!' yelled Pikachu, as Link dropped through the ceiling. Link tried to slash at Pikachu, but the pokemon rolled around, using his bubble shield to stop Link's sword giving him damage. Facing Link's back, Pikachu immediately used a smash attack, sparking and electrocuting Link, who flew a yard slowly before turning around.

Pikachu flew a yard himself, and he swirled round to face Grizzelda – or rather, Sheik – with Melanie close behind. He saw Melanie pika-kick Sheik, before Pikachu himself had to jump into the air because Link attempted to slash at him. Pikachu jumped again – a double jump – to get through the ceiling, now at Link's starting place. He kicked a wooden crate open, and got the fright of his life as a Zombie, with shrivelled brown arms (A/N: ACK, A CLICHÉ!) lunged forward and grabbed him, raising his percentage to 59. Pikachu ripped himself free, and head butted the offender away, before quickly avoiding a leg (Sheik's) which had come through the floor.

Remembering the day before, Pikachu rolled down a floor, before disappearing down the passage underground, where Melanie and Link were in a duel. Pikachu seized a poke ball and threw it at Link, rebounding off him and opening. A Snorlax came out, and jumped, impossibly, through the ceiling and into the sky, before coming crashing back down on Link and Sheik.

The intense battle was faster than one of capt Falcon's cars over a cliff. Pikachu had never experienced it before. There was never time to think – only to act, Link and Grizzelda were battling so fast. Pikachu couldn't risk leaving Melanie alone with them, like he always did whenever the battle got too hard – she could always handle a bunch of level threes, but she would… maybe even _die_ facing two level nines, despite what Link had said. Satellite tower or no, this battle could be fatal.

Being bashed up and down like a tennis ball by a bunch of Unown, the flock finally ended and Pikachu crashed to the floor, only to be bashed upwards again by Link. By now Melanie had lost her precious stock – everyone had started with just one – and Pikachu was on his own. He, as soon as he was allowed, Smashed Sheik, who tried to teleport back onto the course. But Pikachu, preoccupied with Link, couldn't watch Sheik explode off the side of the course.

One on one.

CLIFFIE! HEH HEH HEH!

Short chap, I know! ;;

REVEIW REPLIES

Dorko4u: I should never take it for granted that people know what I'm talking about... heh heh heh... ; (In short: Oops). I'll edit it soon! Thanks for letting me know! I'm emabarrassed now. XD

Ri2: Thanks! The cliche was "Buzzing with thought', a phrase used way too often, in my opinion. And anyway... about Ash... think: food, angry pokemon, and a snorlax. Evil. 


	3. Part 2: The Fight

Yay, have finally updated! Sorry I haven't, I tend to only write when the muse takes hold of me, and that happens less often than I like, unfortunately. I'm not one of those people who can write all the time. :(

Moving on….

---

Pikachu instantly did a smash attack, but Sheik, his reflexes as sharp as the fatal blade, jumped as soon as he saw Pikachu move forward. He then hit Pikachu and the pokemon was bumped around like a pinball. _Up and down and up and down and up and down_ before Pikachu finally rested on the ground, knowing his percentage was… what? Four hundred and three?

Damn.

Sheik struck him again, taking Pikachu by surprise. The startled rat shocked Sheik on reflex, but his opponent's percentage was still low, and Sheik transformed back into Grizelda before attacking once more.

Gradually she was driving Pikachu literally over the edge with her spells. Finally, when Pikachu thought he would faint with no help whatsoever, she did one last powerful strike that hit Pikachu and sent him flying into nothingness, as he exploded and his stock went to zero.

---

'Pikachu?'

Pikachu grunted a bit, before waking up. Above him was Melanie, bruise less. It would have surprised Pikachu if she was; the medication in his home was very strong and effective.

'We lost,' he simply said as the mouse sat up.

'Obviously, they are level nines,' said Melanie, perched on his bed and now jumping off, before facing Pikachu again. 'They were stupid to even _consider_ letting us face them.'

'We'll get there,' said Pikachu, yawning. He was still tired, even though he had no physical proof of injury. 'What time is it?' he looked out of the window. It was either getting light, or sunset had just been.

'Six AM,' replied Melanie. 'You've been out all night.'

'Obviously.'

'Just sleep for another hour, then we'll have breakfast,' instructed Melanie. 'And, if you're up for it, we can book the training room again.'

'OK.'

---

Too short, but it was all I could do! ;; R + R Please!


End file.
